dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter
'Dexter '''is the main protagonist of the series. He is an 9-year-old genius boy, who has a secret laboratory and is the main character of Dexter's Laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brain of the family. He`s usually working on gizmos and gadgets but his 14-year-old sister Dee Dee is always messing him up and blowing him up in his own lab. Personality Dexter is an extremely intellegent boy who started to create fantastic inventions at the mere age of 1. He considers Albert Einstein to be his greatest influence. He is normally in conflict with his ditzy 14 year old sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with an accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. Voice He is voiced by Christine Cavanaugh in the show's first second and third seasons and Candi Milo in the show's third and fourth seasons. Appearances Dexter is very short, has red curly hair, semi-circular glasses, a trainglular nose, white zip-up lab coat with a picture of the black button, he wears a black T shirt with a letter D under his coat, purple gloves, and black boots. Relationships Dee Dee - Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy older sister, Dee Dee, who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention. This is often preceded by Dee Dee asking "Oooooh, what does ''this button do?", without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Despite being excessively irritated with Dee Dee with her constant interference and her stupidity, Dexter still loves her and cares about her well being, and even saved her life numerous of times. Mandark - Dexter has a big rivalry with Mandark. He hates him because he constantly tries to shut down or distroy Dexter's lab and prove that he is smarter than him. Although Mandark isnt as recurring of a conflict as Dee-Dee is, Mandark is even worse of an enemy than Dexter is. They sometimes compete to see whos smarter and Dexter always wins, although sometimes they both get tied for instance in the episode where Monkey and Quackor were both fighting and Dexter and Mandark were going to turn them into class. Monkey- Dexter is always trying to make Monkey do something amazing but no matter what he does to him Monkey just stays as a normal old monkey.But whenever Dexter isn't looking, monkey changes into an amazing superhero and that power somehow is subliminal to all of Dexter's most observant and flawless of manchines. Dad - He is his father, normally tends to show favoritism to Dee Dee for her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes. Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the "biggest golf match of the year" or breaking his bowling trophy. Mom - She is his mother, appears to be fairly close to his mother, and appears to have inherited his intellect from her. He is sometimes embarassed by her, such as when she kept causing a ruckus at a chess tournament in an effort to cheer him on and ended up getting him disqualified. Douglas E. Mordecai III - He is Dexter's closest friend. Trivia *Dexter's last name is never revealed. *In an episode, Dexter says his favorite color is orange, but in a previous episode he stated his favorite color was blue. *Dexter's Grandfather also has a secret laboratory. *Dexter's arch-nemesis is Mandark. *Dexter's astrological sign was first shown to be Capricorn, but since he was born around in the end of March, he is actually Aries. *Dexter also appears as one of the main protagonists in Bleedman's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. During this webcomic, he is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original TV counterpart, reasonably because he has been grieving over the death of his beloved sister, Dee Dee. He also develops a romantic relationship with Blossom, another main protagonist, as the webcomic progresses. *Dexter resembles Dr. N. Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, despite the missile in N. Gin's head. *It could be likely that Dexter's middle name is Milo and his last name could be Cavanaugh after the last names of his two voice actors. Which means his full name could be Dexter Milo Cavanaugh. Gallery Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130849-445-567.jpg Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130752-445-620.jpg dexterslab.jpg 506_a.jpg 1203856-dexters_lab_753378.jpg clip-art-dexters-laborsatory-660349.jpg images.jpeg imagesa.jpeg tumblr_lfidtqOWPx1qbb056o1_400.png|Dexter makes a cameo appearance in Powerpuff Girls 444px-Powergloves_meme.jpg|Dexter and his summoned powergloves in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Rabdexter.PNG|Dexter as a Rabbit castDexter.jpg|Dexter in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi DexSTAR.jpg|DexStar 185px-Dexter_and_himselves.jpg|Dexter's current to future selves Dexter clothes.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Students